My Happy Ending
by Dark Waffle
Summary: AU. Where Sana doesn't always get her happy ending.


**A/N: So I'm kind of at a writer's block with the next chapter for **_**Two Words Collide**_**. And I was listening to **_**My Happy Ending **_**by Avril Lavigne and I got some inspiration. So one-shot! I'm doing something I've never done before! I'm doing this in Sana's perspective and this story is based on flashbacks! Anyway, to the story!**

**I don't own Kodocha or anything related to it. And I don't own **_**My Happy Ending.**_

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

_*Flashback*_

_**My Happy Ending**_

**-O-**

"_You were all the things I thought I knew and I thought we could be."  
__**-My Happy Ending, Avril Lavigne**_

**-O-**

How did things end up like this? Where did we go wrong? We were so right, so perfect. How did everything end up in shambles?

* * *

"_I can't handle this anymore." He sighed roughly. I could on stare in disbelief._

"_What?" I asked with eyes wide open._

"_This. You. Me. I can't."_

_I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Why? Why was he doing this? We were doing just fine! _

"_Akito? What's going on?"_

"_Were done Kurata." My eyes grew bigger, my heart shattered. _

"_Wh-why?" I whispered, almost inaudibly._

* * *

You didn't even answer that question. You just gave me _that _look; the look that I haven't seen since we were in middle school. You didn't even look sorry. You just turned your back on me and walked right out that door. You left me there to cry on my own. You left me so heartbroken.

* * *

"_Sana!"_

_I broke out of my trance, which I seemed to be doing a lot lately. _

"_Yeah?" My best friend Fuka stared at me with hard eyes. I tried smiling, but I couldn't even force one on these lips of mine. I didn't have the desire too._

_Her eyes turned soft and she looked down at the floor solemnly. "This can't go on. It's bad for you. You haven't eaten in days."_

_I tried forcing that smile again. I guess she didn't like it._

"_Stop doing that! Stop pretending you're okay!" I wasn't okay. I was dead on the inside and she knew it._

* * *

And the worse part of it all? I didn't even get an explanation for it. You told me we were done and that was it. I couldn't believe it. I was stuck in solitude for weeks. I ignored my friends and cried myself to sleep _**every **_night. I didn't have the will to act anymore. I kept turning down offers. I lost work. I pushed my friends away. But my heart still ached. It ached so much for you. I loved you so much.

* * *

_**Teen Pop Magazine  
Issue 29823  
Date: 18 September 2010**_

_**Teen Star's Sudden Disappearance!  
**__The media has been buzzing about the sudden disappearance of Teenage Star Kurata Sana! Sources say Kurata has been denying work and taking "personal time." Interviews with co-workers of Kurata have stated "They have not seen her in weeks." Her manager, Sagami Rei, states "Sana is just taking time to herself to prepare for her upcoming roles. She will be back in a few weeks."_

_Is she __**really **__just "preparing" or is there something more behind her sudden disappearance?_

* * *

Rumors about me started to escalate and my reputation was taking a turn for the worst. I've read comments starting from "Irresponsible" to "Being pregnant" to "Quitting her acting career." It cut my heart deep.

My mama was worried for me. She wanted me to talk to someone. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I didn't want to see anyone. The one person I did walked out of my life in a matter of minutes.

* * *

"_I'M DONE SEEING YOU LIKE THIS!" I flinched slightly at her tone of voice._

_I sighed. "Fuka, I'm getting better." She clenched her fist._

"_NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU LOOK DEAD!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Fuka meant well, but I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone._

"_Fuka I think you should calm down." A new voice chimed in. I shifted my gaze over to __**his**__ best friend. Why was he here?_

"_Tsuyoshi?" I stared in disbelief. _

"_Sana!" Another voice rang. It was Aya. She ran to me and hugged me. This was the first time in weeks I had saw them. _

"_Hey Sana." Tsuyoshi gave me a sad smile._

"_What are you doing here?" His face turned away from me and his lips turned to a firm line. My heart started racing. _

"_He's moved on Sana." If my heart can shatter more than it already did, it just did. I couldn't breathe. My mind was spinning. How? How? How? How can he move on so quick! HOW?_

"_Tsuyoshi!" Aya gasped._

"_She needed to know Aya." Fuka cut in. She knew about this? _

"_Sana, you should move on too." He advised. Of course he would want me to move on. He's his best friend!_

"_Did you come over here to tell me that?" I exhaled sharply._

_He turned away with a sad disposition carried on his face._

"_You NEED to go back out there Sana. Go work! Get out of this house and do something for yourself! Don't let him get to you!" Fuka told me._

"_Sana… I agree." Aya too?_

"_Just… JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I clamped my ears shut and ran out of the room with voices calling out to me._

* * *

I was so heartbroken! I wasn't even sad anymore. I didn't feel _anything._ I couldn't think. I felt as if I was suffocating. The whole time I sat there, I couldn't contemplate why Tsuyoshi told me. I cried my eyes out. I cried and cried and cried. It was just too much. I thought we would last. I thought he loved me. We were supposed to work. Where did it all go wrong?

They hadn't come to visit anymore. I was alone. I was left in my own misery. But I got a strange phone call. A phone call from someone I hadn't talked to in a while.

* * *

"_Hello?"_

"_You sound dead."_

"_Naozumi?"_

"_Hi Sana."_

"_What's with the sudden phone call?"_

"_Well I haven't seen you around in the acting world and there's been a bunch of rumors. I wanted to hear the truth from you. What's going on?"_

_I laughed. Same old Naozumi._

* * *

I told him everything. He didn't say a word throughout it all. He just sat quietly and listened. I cried again. He then told me to stay strong because I was a strong person. He told me that he loved me always and he would always be there for me to lean on.

It got me thinking. Why hadn't I picked him first? Naozumi was always the nice guy. He was a prince. Why did I go for him when I had a knight in shining armor?

All my sadness I held in me was disappearing. It was turning into something else. I felt my blood boil when I thought about him. I was angry. I was upset. Everything I had from him, I threw out. I wanted no trace of him in my room. I locked him away; I locked him away deep in my heart and I started again with my life.

* * *

_**Teen Pop Magazine  
Issue 29824  
Date: 3 January 2011**_

_**She's Back!  
**__Happy New Year Everyone! After almost a 4 month absence, Kurata Sana is back! On the morning of January 2__nd__, she called a surprise press conference to speak about her upcoming work and her plans for the future. She briefly spoke about her absence and apologized deeply about leaving her fans disappointed._

_Teen Pop was able to catch a quick interview with the Teen Star before she left. She quotes "I had something to deal with and it was hard, very hard, but because of the amazing friends I had, I was able to get myself back on track."_

_Question is what was this hardship? Sources say Kurata Sana was involved with a classmate of hers, but then out of nowhere, they broke up. Could this be the cause of her 4 month absence?_

* * *

I knew it was only a matter of time before he was brought into this. They called him the "boy who broke Sana's heart." They never got a name and I'm glad they didn't. It would have caused more trouble.

Tsuyoshi was right. He had moved on. I saw him with another girl. A sudden feeling started to run through me again. And when I saw them holding hands, it almost killed me. But I pushed that feeling away. I was stronger than that. I turned away and walked on a different path.

This time I wasn't going to let him get to me. I was moving on.

* * *

"_Hey Sana!"_

_I turned around, wiping the sweat off my face. We had a stunting coordinator come to the set today and it was a rough day of practice, but also really fun!_

_There stood my co-worker, Kyoto Hayate. He was my love interest in the movie we were shooting. He was really nice though! He had a very handsome smile too!_

"_What's up?" I smiled._

_He blushed."Uhh well you see… I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat later tonight in town?" I giggled. He looked so cute with that blush on his face. He had light gray hair and these beautiful emerald green eyes. I was always entranced by them._

"_Sure! Why not?" I beamed at him. He smiled back. He was a great guy._

* * *

Our movie, _20 Miles Below, _premiered and set box office records. I honestly didn't think it would bring so much success! We were invited to party after party! Hayate and I grew extremely close during that time! He was a great friend and I really liked being around him! We enjoyed each other's company and had fun. After the movie was released, there were tons of rumors circling about Hayate and me! And so many reporters and paparazzi would catch us hanging out and mistook it for a date!

* * *

_**Tokyo Lately!  
Issue 39847  
Date: 22 February 2011**_

_**Couple of the Year!  
**__Teenage Stars Kurata Sana (16) and Kyoto Hayate(17) were seen getting very roomy with each other on their latest lunch date! Sources say that these two have been going on causal dates and spend a lot of their time together. Director Izuki Shouta quoted "Those two exhibited chemistry from the moment they met. In the movie, they seem almost like a real couple. I wanted to believe it, but I know those two were only great friends."_

_Like a real couple huh? Well Izuki-san, fans agree because ever since the premiere of "20 Miles Below", the fan base have created a fan club by the name of "Hana" for the two teenage stars. Everyone seems excited for the future of this "couple". Especially after Kurata Sana's depressing heartbreak a few months earlier._

_**Next Issue: Will Hayate be able to fix her broken heart? Or will he fail?**_

* * *

My life was great! Honestly, I couldn't be happier! I was smiling all the time and always laughing! Rei told me he loved seeing me like this. He said I was meant to radiate happiness, not be sad all that time. And I agreed whole heartedly. I've been very busy lately, but I can't say I don't like it. I love working! I get to meet new people every day! The only sad thing about it is that I don't really get to see my friends much. I miss them terribly, but every time I see them, it's a new adventure!

My relationship with Hayate you might ask? Well that's a secret for now. Hehe.

* * *

"_What's going on with you two hmm?" Fuka asked me as we sat in the hotel room, hiding from paparazzi. I was on shoot out at Nagoya and I took Fuka with me this time. Too bad we were confined in this room until Rei was able to shoo the paparazzi away._

"_What?" I sputtered._

"_You know exactly what I'm talking about Ms. I Don't Know What You're Talking About." I blushed immensely._

"_Ha! I knew something was going on with you and the guy! You're beat red!" She giggled._

"_Am not!" I yelled back. She wasn't getting anything out of me!_

"_Tell me!" she commanded as she grew closer to my face. I frowned._

"_There's nothing!" She glared at me._

"_Liar!" she then tackled me and then turned to a pillow fight. I had the upper hand on her, until my phone rang._

"_Wonder who that is!" she wriggled her brows and lunged for my phone._

"_Fuka!"_

"_Hellooooooooo!"_

"_FUKA!"_

* * *

It did, in fact, end up being Hayate. I was so embarrassed! And I could tell he was too! Fuka teased me for weeks! She kept insisting for me to tell her what was going on. But I wouldn't budge! Haha. She got soooooo mad at me for it!

But she wasn't either! The whole dang entertainment world was anticipating what would happen with Hayate and me! I couldn't believe it!

* * *

_**Tokyo Lately!  
Issue 79822  
Date: 2 March 2011**_

_**CONFIRMED!  
**__It is CONFIRMED people! Kurata Sana and Kyoto Hayate are officially a couple! *Squeals in delight!* After months of suspicion, the now official couple were seen on one of their casual dates, but this date turned interesting after one of our reporters caught them kissing! You heard it people! KISSING! We followed up with Teen Star Kyoto Hayate about this! He quoted nervously, "Haha I guess the secrets out." What a cutie! Also, with Kurata Sana's 17__th__ birthday in the next few days, we asked if he had any plans! He answered with "Sana's birthday? Oh yeah. I had something planned even before we started a relationship." He ended that statement with a handsome smile and left us with anticipation! _

_It seems that Hayate has had his eyes on Kurata from the start! You got yourself a good catch girl! Hold him tight!_

* * *

I couldn't believe how fast time as going! It was already a year that Hayate and I have been together! I couldn't be happier! Fuka gave me a lot of "I told you so!" But my friends loved him! So did Rei and my mama! Everything was perfect!

There was only one thing that scared me. I was going back to school. I took the year off and home schooled because I was so busy with my work, but I wanted to finish off school with my friends and graduate with them. I knew if I went back, I would see him.

I haven't seen him since that day almost two years ago. I haven't really thought about him much. Sometimes I would catch myself wondering how he was doing, but I would immediately push him out of my head. But now, I was nervous, and I felt insecure. I don't know why. I just did.

* * *

"_Wow! It's been so long since I've been here!" I cheered in joy!_

"_Sana we missed you sooooo much!" My longtime friends, Mami and Hisae tacked me to the floor when they saw me._

"_I missed you guys too!" I had tears in my eyes from the excitement._

_The rest of the day went well. All my classmates treated me the same and they were all the same from when I left! A lot of the girls asked me questions about Hayate. It was kind of amusing. But they wished him and me a bright future. _

"_How are you liking it back Sana?" Aya asked me. Was it me, or did Aya get really cute?_

"_I love it! Everyone has been so nice!" I responded. _

"_They missed you that's why dummy." I looked up and saw my best friend grinning down at me. I haven't seen her in weeks! She was out on vacation and just returned. _

"_FUKA!" I jumped out of my seat and gave her a hug that could challenge a bears. "I missed you soooooo much!" I sobbed into her shirt. She patted on my head. "Yeah I missed you too girl."_

_The classroom was as chatty as ever! No one really changed! But there was something missing. It just didn't feel the same. Then the door opened. No one really stopped doing their thing because the first person to walk in was Tsuyoshi. My smile grew bigger because I haven't seen him in months! He smiled at me and gave me a small wave. I was about to run to him until I saw the figure behind him. I took a sharp breath. It was then that whole classroom stopped their noise. All eyes locked on __**him **__and me. _

_There he was after two years. He looked so much older. He grew his hair out. His jaw was better shaped and he looked better built. He also got taller, a lot taller. I couldn't breathe. My heart stopped. He then looked up and we made eye contact. I almost gasped. His eyes were so cold. What happened to him? Shouldn't he be happy and full of life? He broke up with me? So why was he like this? I don't know what to do! _

_He didn't move, neither did I. We were locked in this staring contest and I couldn't escape from it. Suddenly, these feelings I buried away a year ago resurfaced. The anger rose up and I clenched my fist. I want to know. I want to know why he did what he did. I want my reason. I want it now!_

_But I was better than that. I wouldn't let him see me wanting that. So I did something that I would do with anyone else. _

_I smiled._

_His eyes went wide for a second, but then returned to his normal, stoic faze. I could almost hear the class gasping and going wide eye, especially Tsuyoshi and Aya. Fuka's proud of me. I know she is._

"_Good morning!" I said with enthusiasm. I then turned around and went back to my seat. The class started whispering and then slowly returned to normal conversation. My heart was still beating fast and my mind was spinning. But I felt happy inside. I did it. _

"_Good job girl." I grinned at Fuka as she rubbed my shoulder._

* * *

Hayate wasn't the jealous type, but when he heard about me going back to school with _him_, he was against it. I never saw that side of him. I was never given a reason too.

* * *

"_I'm not comfortable with it Sana." _

"_It's not like I'm getting back with him Hayate! I'm not there for him! I'm there so I can graduate with my friends!"_

"_How do you know he doesn't want you back?" I laughed, actually scoffed._

"_Yeah, I'm sure he wants to get back together. Because he's always calling me and texting me telling me to come back to school so we can get back together and live happily ever after!" I said with MUCH sarcasm. He glared at me._

"_He BROKE up with me Hayate. That was that." _

"_You still love him." This time I sputtered on my drink and incredulously looked at him._

"_Are you serious right now?" His face was hard and the frown was stitched._

"_You love him and you're not over him aren't you? You still want answers. You want him to tell you don't you?" he questioned. I couldn't believe this. _

_I bit my lip. Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes. Dang it. Don't cry Sana._

"_Of course I want answers! I've wanted answers since that day! Wouldn't you want them too?" His face dropped when he saw the sadness on mine and looked guilty. He then embraced me and hugged me tight. He opened a wound that I've stitched up two years ago._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I'm not going for him." I said softly. "But I do want disclosure. You understand that right?" He nodded and hugged me tighter._

* * *

_**24/7 Gossip  
Issue 43983  
Date: 26 March 2012**_

_**Couple of the year broken up!  
**__On March 26__st__, 2011, Kurata Sana(18) was seen __**alone**__ at the premiere of her longtime friend Kamura Naozumi's new movie "Unbeatable". She had arrived in a stunning black dress, but shocked all of Japan when she arrived alone. Reporters asked about Kyoto(19) and she answered with quote "I'm here for Naozumi. I have to support him" with her smile of an angel. A few days earlier, Kyoto was seen on a lunch date with a girl who wasn't Kurata Sana. They seemed to be having a dandy time, but question, where was Sana? Did she know? And if she didn't, she would now._

_**Tokyo Times  
Issue 20382  
Date: 25 May 2012**_

_**Graduation and a Step Towards the Future!  
**__A big order of congrats goes to teen sensation Kurata Sana and her class of 2012. Yesterday, on the night of May 24, 2012, Kurata Sana graduated from Jinbou High School! She, along with her fellow classmates, received awards and recognitions, Kurata for "The Most Spirited." All her family and friends were seen except for her estranged boyfriend, actor Kyoto Hayate. But that didn't stop Sana from enjoying one of the biggest nights of her life. She was thrilled and filled with excitement. She quotes "One chapter of my life is complete. It's time for me to take the next step in my future." It seems that Sana is now devoting her entire self to the acting world as she finally signed with XYZ Company the night before. She quotes "I want to give my all to acting. I lacked commitment when I was younger, but that mistake won't be made again." This statement drove the media world wild and in anticipation for her next big role. _

_**Teen Pop Magazine  
Issue 30484  
Date: 7 June 2012**_

_**Silent Break-up  
**__And they call it quits! After a year and several months together, Kurata Sana and Kyoto Hayate called it quits! Reasons are unknown so far, but from the information gathered, it seems that both agreed to this "Silent Break-up" and will remain friends. Rumor has it that an old flame of Kurata's was the cause of this tragic break up. Could this flame be the one that broke Sana's heart almost two years ago? Nothing is confirmed, but both stars have been keeping a low profile. Sagami Rei, manager of Kurata Sana, quotes "Yes it is sad, but Sana won't let it affect her. She's strong and will get through this."_

_Pretty big words coming from the manager, but what about the star herself? Does she feel the same?_

* * *

Hayate and I broke up. I was upset about it, but it was for the best. It wasn't exactly as reporters said you know. _He _really didn't have much to do with it. We just drifted apart and I started thinking more about myself and my future, rather than focus on a relationship. Does that sound selfish? I hope not. I'm just determined to do the best I can.

I would be lying if I said that I didn't think about him occasionally. Ever since that day, I would greet him casually every morning. He never responded, but I know he listened. We never talked. We never made eye contact with each other after that day, we never hung out- he was never there when I was around our friends. We just went our separate ways, but I was so tempted to pull him to the side and order him to tell me the truth.

It's been two years. If you asked me a couple months ago, I would have cared less about closure, but ever since I saw him, it's been itching at me more and more.

Life had a funny way of doing things though.

* * *

"_Having a blast Kurata?" I beamed at Gomi._

"_Of course!" I smiled back at him. We were in the middle of July and I was at a Lake House because Hisae and Gomi were throwing a Lake House Party!_

_I was slowly getting over Hayate and our break up. Fuka dragged me here so I can "live a little." She also introduced me to her new boyfriend Yuta Takashi. I've heard stories about him, but I haven't actually met him till today._

_Anyway, I wanted to get away from the party because I was growing a headache and even though my drunken friends were funny, I wasn't really in the mood for their drunken state. So I ventured off by the lake and sat on my own. It felt great actually. No cameras, no media, no reporters, no paparazzi, nothing; just relaxation and nature._

"_I could get use to this!" I screamed into the night. _

"_Careful, someone might kidnap you and sell you for ransom."_

_That voice. My eyes went wide eyed as I looked back and there stood the infamous Hayama Akito in all his glory. Hayama Akito. It's been so long since I've said his name. It was always just 'him' or 'he'. The last time I saw him was at graduation. I don't remember seeing his family though._

_But I recovered quickly and flashed him a smile. His eye brow quirked up and he stuffed his hands in his pocket._

"_I'm pretty sure I can defend myself with my Komawari skills!" I responded with a light laugh. It was so easy to talk to him even after all he did. Was I truly over him?_

_He seemed surprised with my response. It was almost as if he expected me to get up and walk away. He seemed different though. He looked lost. _

"_Is this seat taken…" he asked with that husky voice of his. His voice definitely got deeper. _

"_Nope." I said with a smile. He gave me a skeptical look before sitting down. I pouted._

"_It's not like I spat there because I knew you were coming." He didn't say anything and proceeded to sit down._

_I didn't notice how sweaty my hands became or how fast my heart was beating. I didn't realize how nervous I was. _

_Will I get the explanation I deserve?_

"_Why do you still smile at me?" I looked over at him confused._

"_What?" I asked with my eyes turning to small dots._

_He was dumbfounded at my face and turned away._

"_Never mind." Aww, poor sport. _

"_Because it's in the past and we need to move on." I started. He didn't look back at me though. He looked straight ahead into the lake._

"_Besides, who am I to keep a grudge huh? Haha." I smiled as I looked towards the moon. Full moon. Awesome and beautiful._

"_I admit, it was hard at first, you know to smile towards you, but then I wouldn't be the person I am right now if I let my anger get to me. Besides, everyone deserves forgiveness, even if they don't deserve it." Not bad Kurata, not bad at all._

_I screamed when I heard the loud crack. I looked over at Hayama and saw his fist in the wood of the small deck. Suddenly, concern washed over me. But before I could say a word, he started._

"_I don't deserve forgiveness." I was taken aback. _

"_You shouldn't smile at me. I don't deserve it. I don't deserve anything from you, especially forgiveness."_

_His voice was quivering and his hand was trembling. There was only two times I ever saw Hayama this way. He was always so composed and confident, but here, he seemed so lost._

"_The reason why I broke it off two years ago." My heart started beating. "You deserve to know."_

"_No." He looked at me with confusion. Wait, what was I saying? No? _

"_I don't want to know." Yes I want to know! Why am I saying no!_

"_You don't?" I shook my head. What was I doing? Of course I wanted to know! But my brain was against it. _

"_Maybe if you would have come to me earlier I would have, but now, I don't. I've moved on Hayama. I don't want to go back to 2010." It was better if I didn't know. Yes, much better. It's been a while since I called him Hayama. _

"_Wai-"_

"_Well I best be going." I stood up. Yes, it was better if I just didn't know. I began to walk away. "It was nice talk-" _

"_I__** have **__to tell you why I broke it off." He grabbed onto my arm and stared straight into my eyes. They were almost pleading for me to stay._

"_Haya-"_

"_Please Sana." My eyes went wide. Sana? How long has it been since he called me that? My heart started racing again. My mind went a million directions. I succumbed to him._

"_Alright… I'm listening… Akito." His eyes went wide eyed and I bit my lip. It sounded so right off my tongue._

_We both sat down again, this time I sat listening intently to what he was saying._

"_Do you remember those group of idiots that we always passed every the morning on our way to school?" I nodded. They were idiots as he put it. They always harassed me and tried doing things with me. Luckily Hayama was always there to save me._

"_Well those idiots were part of something dangerous. And when I kicked their ass for hurting you, they ran crying to their boss." I clamped my hands over my mouth. _

"_This wasn't the first time I kicked their ass, but this time around, they had back up and brought their 'friends' to school the next day." It started coming back to me. That next day Hayama missed school, and then he showed up the following day with cuts and bruises everywhere. He refused to tell anyone._

"_In my head I was thinking what cowards they were. They couldn't even fight me one on one. They even had the advantage over me. There was four of them and one of me." He chuckled lightly._

"_They all attacked me and I fought them off the best I could, but you know I'm bad with defense." He sighed. "They held me up by my neck and put a picture of you in my face and told me if I didn't call it off with you, they would hurt you… possibly make you disappear." _

_My eyes widened in fear. I clamped my hands over my mouth and had a million thoughts running through my head. I couldn't believe this. All this time, he did this to protect me? I looked over at him and he was gritting his teeth and clenching his fist._

"_Those bastards were playing dirty. They knew you were my weakness. They wanted to hurt me so they played the nastiest trick in the book. They used me against you. They didn't think I could do it. So that night, they send someone to make sure I broke it off with you. If I didn't, they would have killed me and taken you." _

_I slump my shoulders and stared at the water in front of me in disbelief. It took him two years to tell me this._

"_Why are you telling me this now?" I asked softly._

"_Because it's over now. I wasn't going to let them win."_

"_But you did." I felt myself say. "You let them and in the end, I was the one who was left heartbroken… without a reason for two years."_

_He stayed silent. "I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't risk it."_

"_You didn't have to cower behind them you know. You could have stood up to them." I felt myself growing upset, very upset. All this built anger was growing on me._

"_I didn't want them to hurt you." He said sharply._

_I bit my tongue. I got what I want. I got my explanation. There was no reason to say anymore. _

"_Thanks for telling me. I needed the truth. Now I can go on." I stood up. He got up with me. "I'm going to go now."_

"_Wait." I stopped walking. _

"_I'm sorry." I never thought I would hear those two words come out of the infamous Hayama Akito's mouth. Tears I didn't know I had spilled down my eyes. But I made sure he didn't see them._

"_You were everything that I wanted." I spoke almost inaudibly. _

"_I'm sorry." He said again, this time more softly._

_I walked away with those tears still streaming down my face. _

"_So much for my happy ending." I whispered as I walked farther away from him._

* * *

It's been almost two years since that day. I haven't seen him since then. I heard he's doing well from Tsuyoshi, which is good. Sometimes I'll catch my mind drifting back to him and the words we exchanged that day. Sometimes, I wonder what my life would have been like if he was still here next to me. But then I go back to reality and live the life I have now. I don't blame those guys, I don't blame Hayama either. I don't blame anyone for what happened.

I'm very happy with my life right now! Work is going great and it's so much fun! My friends are great and my family is great too! I have everything I would ever need. I see Hayate sometimes and I smile at him, just like I did to Hayama. He always smiles back. Were still friends and that's all I want. Naozumi is great too. He's always supported me, even if he wasn't here in the flesh. He's great.

I don't know what else my life has in store for me! I'm excited and scared, but mostly excited! I do know that my friends will definitely be there for me and that boys will come and go, but I also know that I will always love Hayama Akito. I couldn't admit it to myself back then, but now I realized that the love you have for your first love will never burn out.

Maybe I will get my happy ending one day, but till then, I'll be doing what I do best, I'll do me!

* * *

**A/N: And done. This is open for interpretation. Take it whatever you way want. If you want me to write a sequel to it, just let me know in your reviews. If I get enough, I **_**may**_** do it. I know Sana and Akito aren't together. Sorry. I wanted to try something different. It was kind of difficult for me to write a sad Sana. I tried my best! Hopefully I got her in character when she was happy! And if not, then sorry! I'll work better at it! This was just something I wanted to try. **

**Sorry if you get confused with the dates. The story takes place over a two year time span starting in 2010 and going to 2012, ending with 2013 at the very end(even though were not anywhere near it lol). But a majority takes place between 2010 and 2012. Anyway, this is not edited so excuse the grammar, spelling and all that nice stuff. **

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Till next time!**

**-Dark Waffe**


End file.
